This is a Phase III intergroup study and part of the ECOG (Eastern Cooperative Oncolgy Group) protocols. The drup regimen most commonly used for the adjuvant treatment of breast cancer is the combination of cyclophosphamide and Adriamycin. One of the possible factors which may be important in determining how useful this treatment may be in the preventing recurrence of breast cancer are the doses of these drugs. In laboratory studies, it has been shown that increasing doses above what is standard may be more helpful. This study is to determine if increasing the dose of Adriamycin in patients wll be better than standard doses. A second portion of this study will try to determine if the addition of a third drug, Taxol, will prevent the recurrence of breast cancer. Taxol is a relatively new drug which has demonstrated usefulness in patients with advanced breast cancer who were previously treated with Adriamycin but failed to benefit. This portion of the study is being conducted to evaluate how well patients benefit from treatment with Taxol when it is used immediately after Adriamycin.